


Fandango Pink

by Methoxyethane



Series: Hot Pink Xeno-Love [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fly-by-the-seat-of-my-pants writing, Intersex Anatomy, M/M, PWP, Self-Lubrication, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: Things that are great: quickies, newlywed sex, Keith's sexy Galra body, Keith in general... Yeah. Lance was having himself a GOOD day.





	Fandango Pink

**Author's Note:**

> "Okay so, Keith riding Lance...hard. Like they were on a mission earlier in the day, and lance did something really cool, and Keith was just left in awe. As soon as they get back to the castle Keith drags him to their room and just demolishes him. Keith's always been a take charge guy, but this is a whole new level and Lance is confused and loving it."

\--

“So good,” Keith moaned out, voice gone sweet at the end like he was saying the words around a spoonful of honey, hips ramming down hard as he took Lance’s cock. “So good to me, Lance, you’re so _good_.”

Lance was not entirely certain what he’d done that was so good he’d warranted this kind of treatment, but he was hardly going to complain. Keith was wet and hot riding his dick like he was starving for it, even though they’d just had sex like, two days ago and he should not be this horny. But as Lance could clearly see from the trail of precome smearing onto Keith’s skewed shirt from where his own cock was aching hard enough to point straight up rub against his belly on every swivel of his hips, it was obvious Keith was doing this for his own benefit as  much as Lance’s. But this was also clearly meant to be some kind of reward, because Keith kept using that sexy-husky-honeyed voiced to praise his husband like he was trying to fuck him out of a non-existent self-esteem crisis.

“C’mon, look at me Handsome,” Keith demanded, and well it’s not like he had much of a CHOICE. Not when Keith was right there, hands on either side of Lance’s head and hovering over his face so close the ends of his long hair were falling to catch in Lance’s mouth. His eyes were clear and half-lidded with pleasure and when he knew Lance was looking at him his mouth curled into that smile that was almost a smirk for how much cat-like indulgent satisfaction it was loaded with. “You’re so amazing Lance, can’t believe how fucking incredible you were out there today.” Oh wait, so that’s what this was? Some kind of leftover adrenaline from the Galra battle they’d just got out of? Lance barely even remembered that, he’d been way more focused on not dying than whatever actual physical actions he was taking, but... “God Lance, you’re such a fucking badass, you have no idea how _hot_ you made me.”

Not sure how else to handle such undeserved praise when his mind was being blown by crazy-awesome Galra sex, Lance offered a lightly baffled, “Uh, yeah, you know that uh...” Jesus Christ his dick was gonna break off and it was gonna be the best thing that ever happened to him. “Everything I do I do for you?”

Keith purred - literally, Lance could feel it rumble through Keith’s chest and out of his mouth, where thick pouty lips were smiling around the words, “ _I know~_ ” crooned with loving adoration inches from Lance’s own mouth. “You’re always so good to me, always know when to be gentle and when to be strong and,” Keith’s sexy voice was straining and cracking, pleasure drawing the words thin as he finished “and know all the right ways to fuck me; so god damned _perfect_.”

Lance shuddered, cock throbbing and hands curling tight where they’d been resting idly on top of each of Keith’s naked hips, a surge of heat through his veins making him finally snap out of his startled daze and start fucking up into Keith to give as good as he was getting because he could hardly just keep laying there like roadkill while Keith was on his lap talking like Lance was actually anywhere good enough to be married to this sexy angel of love and fury. Keith moaned, biting his bottom lip with tiny fangs as he closed his eyes and rolled into it, slowing his pace enough to meet Lance’s thrusts beat for beat until they’d gotten a nice rhythm, two parties working to the end goal of pounding Lance’s cock into the tight embrace of soaking wet Galran pussy.

“Mm,” Keith hummed, head fallen to the side and blissed-out lusty affection coloring his fuchsia-flushed face. “Gonna come soon,” he warned almost matter-of-factly. “You should, too. Like this, while you’re inside - I wanna be able to feel how hard you fucked me when we’re sitting down at dinner tonight.”

Fucking incubus. “I swear it’s like you’re trying to suck my soul out through my dick,” Lance breathed out in the form of a moan, sitting up enough to steal Keith’s lips in a kiss before using the grip he had on naked lavender hips to take control of the pace, pulling Keith’s body up and down off his cock in time with his hard thrusts in.

His baby moaned gorgeously for him, muttering another string of barely-sensical “So good, so good”s as the entirety of his greedy passage tightened down around Lance. He could see Keith was close, the precome leaking from his stubby barbed cock so copious it was practically a running stream, body gone so loose and pliant Lance could slide him down the length of his own dick with ease, even with the way Keith was still trying to roll his hips to keep riding Lance on his own strength. But as close as Keith obviously was Lance was pretty sure he was closer, as suddenly being pounced on by a needy Keith was pretty much his number one turn-on in the universe, probably even more than that thing Keith did to tease Lance where he’d casually wear open-toed heels all day just to goad his husband’s well-known foot fetish.

Without a free hand to reach for Keith’s cock, Lance tried at a different angle. Leaning up to bite at one fuzzy pointed ear, Lance growled, “Next time we’re skipping the hike back to our room and I’m fucking you right there in the Red Lion.”

It worked, because Keith was the best/worst. He shook and hissed and writhed on Lance’s cock, entire body going tense and tight as he came in a flood of alien jizz and loud moaning. He wasn’t too worn out to plead, “Come on Lance, now you, too,” in a whiny pant, continuing to work his hips in tiny little jerks that felt like heaven combined with the way his cunt was still fluttering and pulsating with the last remains of his own orgasm.

Lance found his hand on the back of Keith’s head, fingers tangling into long black hair as he pulled Keith to lay the rest of the way on top of him, warm and relaxed and nestled right under Lance’s chin so he could smell his hair -

Lance came, all the tension he hadn’t noticed in his body draining out with his orgasm as released into Keith, who’s purring had already started up in full force even before he could feel Lance's seed spilling into join the slick already filling Keith’s sex-soaked heat.

“Hmmm~” Keith hummed, lifting his head enough to steal another kiss from Lance before he inevitably passed out. “You were right, being married is _awesome_.”

Well okay, Lance wasn’t quite sure how Keith had gotten to that thought, but it's not like he was inclined to disagree. Two months in and this marriage was already the best thing that ever happened to him.

 --

writing tumblr [thesmutwitch](http://thesmutwitch.tumblr.com/) art/garbage blog [yoyo-dodo](http://yoyo-dodo.tumblr.com/) and 


End file.
